Demolisher
Demolisher (also known as The Demolisher in the first series) was a competitor from the first series of Robot Wars. It was a featherweight class robot, weighing in at just under 3kg, and only reaching a maximum size of 60cm by just over 35cm. It was easily the smallest robot ever to compete in the main Robot Wars competition (although other, significantly smaller and lighter robots would later fight in their own tournaments). Based on a radio controlled car, Demolisher had a welded aluminium shell with a wedge on the front. The intention was to use the wedge to get underneath its opponents and topple them over, although its size made this task difficult. Its shape also meant it was easy to roll back over on its wheels if it was flipped over. It was remarkably fast with a top speed of 40mph, making the fastest robot in the first series. Despite its size, some control issues (it quite comically crashed through the arena railings in its introduction) and the fact it could be overturned fairly easily, Demolisher made the final of its heat, losing to Cunning Plan. Although not fully shown on television, it also returned for a special featherweight competition in Series 2, which it won, however it was not seen after this as the Featherweight Championship was cancelled for the following series. Robot History Series 1 Demolisher zipped through the Gauntlet seemingly quickly, but was placed third on the leaderboard, as it had overturned mid-way through the course, however this wasn't seen on the televised show. Demolisher performed equally well in the Stock Car trial, speeding ahead of everyone due to its massive speed advantage. It would have had an easy victory here, had it not clipped a kerb on its final lap. Cunning Plan subsequently took first place, and then pushed Demolisher over the line, putting Demolisher through to the Heat Semi-Finals, although this act of Sportsmanship from Oliver Steeples wasn't needed, as it still would've easily surpassed all of the other competitors. Demolisher redeemed itself in the arena stage of the heat, in the Heat Semi-Final, it was placed up against SAT'arn. The pair pushed each other around until Matilda butted in, almost cutting SAT'arn in half. This intervention put Demolisher through against Cunning Plan. In the heat final, the quickest battle of the first two series of Robot Wars, Demolisher was placed up against Cunning Plan. In the battle, Cunning Plan used its wedge front to topple Demolisher straight away, Demolisher couldn't self-right, eliminating it from the competition. Series 2 Demolisher won the featherweight category for the Second Wars. In the final, Ripper never moved more than a few centimetres, due to an uncharged battery. Then, Anarchy, built from an old RC car, was defeated before Demolisher turned on Armadillo, far outpacing the opponent. Demolisher was overturned briefly, but the house robots accidentally righted it, landing on the wedge side, but escaped before it could be flipped again. Demolisher spent the remainder of the fight pushing Armadillo around the arena, winning the subsequent judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Heat Final *Series 2: Featherweight Competition champion *Series 3-7: Did not enter ]] Trivia *Demolisher is one of 23 robots to have completed The Gauntlet, and one of only 3 featherweights to do so (alongside Cunning Plan and SAT'arn. *Demolisher, along with Wharthog, was among the few robots to move from the main heavyweight competition into a smaller weight category. It is also the only one to successfully claim a championship title in that division. *Demolisher's loss to Cunning Plan became the quickest immobilisation and the shortest battle for a number of years. *Demolisher was the first robot to suffer a Self-inflicted immobilisation. *Demolisher was the lightest robot ever to compete in the Robot Wars main competition. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Featherweight Champions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots from Greater London